


Till Death Do Us Part

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cultural Differences, Elves, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Ogres, Royalty, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Eclipse, Queen of the Elves, finally marries Megatron, the Ogre King.





	1. Chapter 1

Today, she, Queen of the Elven Kingdom, would marry Megatron, King of the Ogre Empire that resided near her lands. Eclipse would marry him and have their kingdoms unite. To prevent a war between them and make them stronger. It was for her people, she knew this. She wasn't regretting her decision to agree to his proposal. Besides, she knew Megatron wasn't a bad person. They had been friends ever since her mother passed away and she had become queen. She trusted him and knew he would not harm her. And his people had treated her kindly too, even more so when they had announced their engagement to the public.

But she was still nervous. Everything was about to change. She would be Megatron's wife. Much more different and intimate than simply being his friend. She would be living with him within the Ogre kingdom, at least until they moved into the middle-ground castle being built for them. But Primus only knew when that would be finished.

That wasn't the least of her worries though, oh no... All she had to do was glance down at her dress to remind herself of what was to come.

Before coming to Megatron's land, Eclipse had done her best to research and learn about Ogre culture. Fortunately, she had Megatron to write to if she had any inquiries, so it made learning about it easier.

But the marriage customs she had learned about... It was so much more different than an elf marriage. And the differences scared her, even more so now that the wedding day was finally here.

Her eyes fell to her dress again. It was specially made for her by one of the ogre kingdom's most talented seamstresses, commissioned by Megatron himself. Since he understood elves were rather conservative, he had it be tailored to her tastes... At least a little bit. But there was still that ogre flair to it, so it was more provocative than anything she had ever worn in her life.

It was a white gown with thin sleeves with a rather plunging neckline, making her breasts very apparent. The material was soft and light, though a bit flimsy and easily tearable. She wore a thin silver belt around the waist, ogre and elf markings on them. And then the lower half of the dress... The top half was fine, but the bottom part was sheer. And the skirt had two very long slits that came up to her upper thighs, exposing so much skin...

But she knew it had to be done. As Ogre customs had it, once she and Megatron were married, she had to lose her virginity to him... in front of their subjects. Not in the private of their honeymoon quarters, no. Not like how elves did it. No, she had to lose it in front of people... They had to see them make their bond, so that they knew that their queen belonged only to their king.

She gripped the fabric tightly. Primus, it was mortifying to think about it. When she had learned about it, she had almost called off the entire thing out of sheer terror. The only reason why she hadn't was because her advisor, Mirage, had been able to calm her down and explain it better to her. She was aware that he had an ogre lover, so he was speaking from true understanding as to how the entire thing was looked at.

No one would think badly of her; it was just a tradition, one where people would see and build respect for her marriage with the Ogre King.

That didn't mean she wasn't still mortified by the entire idea. Soundwave and Prowl had been infuriated to learn about such a tradition and had tried to argue with Eclipse to not go through with it. But the queen knew she had to. She had to complete this marriage. It was for her people. And Megatron would never hurt her...

Eclipse bit her lip though. Even though he wouldn't hurt her, she knew the first time hurt. And considering the size difference between them, she knew there would definitely be pain, even with their magic. To make it worse, she would have to bear through with it. She couldn't tell him to stop or to take it out. Not while they were in front of a crowd of people. She had to go through with it until the very end.

It wasn't how she had imagined her first time. She had always imagined it in a more romantic, intimate setting. Where her husband would gently help her through the whole thing, where he would easy her into it and stop if it became too much for her. It would be slow and gentle and it would be the privacy of their honeymoon suite.

But that was not to happen. Not today.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, causing Eclipse to look up. And when it opened, she saw her handmaid Sally come in with one of Megatron's personal guards behind her. Strika, if Eclipse recalled her name correctly.

"Your Majesty?" the redhead said softly, stepping closer to her. "It's time."

Eclipse could only nod and slowly stood up, the bottom of her dress opening up to expose more skin before she stilled in her spot.  Once she began walking, the sheer material would part to expose more of her thighs as she walked.  It would take some getting used to, considering her normal dresses were simple and didn't need to be handled carefully while walking so as to not flash anyone.

"I shouldn't keep His Highness waiting."

Sally bowed before walking outside.  Strika allowed the other to leave before turning back to the Queen.

"Queen Eclipse... if you still have any doubts-"

"I don't," Eclipse softly answered.

"My King can still forgo the Honor Rite.  He has told me to tell you that he is more than willing to announce the breaking of tradition for you.  And that there will be no fall out from your choice if you so choose-"

"I know."  Primus, did she know.  How many times had Megatron talk this over with her?  How many times he had asked her, even begged her to reconsider?  Especially after word got around the elven kingdom of ogre nobility and their marriage traditions.

That one part about their beloved Elven Queen having to lose her virginity in front an entire audience might have roused the kingdom by storm though.

Megatron himself had said that ogres were weary of breaking traditions, especially when breaking said traditions often resulted in bad luck, but that he was willing to go against everyone's superstitions and beliefs if it meant she was happy and comfortable... The gesture was sweet, yes, but she didn't want him to get into any sort of trouble with his people.

Besides, she wanted her people to accept the ogres and their culture. To let them see that it wasn't something to be afraid of or something that was wrong or scary. It was just different. But it was something they could all accept. She needed to be the one to take the first step towards that sort of acceptance.

Of course, she wished it wasn't such a huge leap and something that would be as embarrassing as losing her virginity in front of a crowd of people.

"Let us be on our way, Lady Strika."

With the Queen's decision made, the ogre bowed before opening the door.  Sally and Daybreak were out there waiting with woven baskets in their hands, filled with roses.

She could hear the music.  They must have been told she was finally coming.

With a bow from both handmaidens, they turned and headed down the hall, leaving Eclipse to follow with Strika right behind her. The music was getting louder, which made her heart start to beat in her chest. And when the doors were in sight, guards standing on either side of it, she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Primus, this was it… She was going to be married to Megatron. She was going to his wife.  

She swallowed as she stepped up to the door, the guards bowing to her in respect. The music was almost deafening to her now, her nerves on edge. She wasn’t afraid to be his wife. It was the Honor Rite that had her on edge. And that didn’t even happen until after the ceremony…

“Your Majesty?”

She glanced over her shoulder at Strika.

“Are you ready?”

It wasn’t like she could say no. But Eclipse nodded, taking a deep breath as the door was suddenly opened. She almost froze up when all eyes, elf and ogre, turned to her, but she kept her face neutral. Primus, this was really happening… Everyone was dress in formal attire, ready for to witness the union between the ogre king and elf queen.

She could see Megatron standing at the end of the walkway. Bombrush was standing on the steps below him and Soundwave was standing parallel to the ogre general on the side where she would be. This has definitely been less intimidating during the rehearsal. But as her handmaids started to gently place flowers down the pathway she was meant to walk, she took a deep breath and slowly stepped forward.  

The music, played by a talented Ogre musician, seemed to get louder as the elf choir sang a hymn. If Eclipse had been paying more attention, she would be able to pick out the words. But at the moment, she was more focused on just getting to the altar without her fears overcoming her.  Everyone was watching her at the moment; she had to be dignified.

Her handmaids came to the end of the aisle, setting the last roses down onto the floor just as she stepped past them. They bowed to her before sitting down on the front pew for the elves side. Now that she was getting closer, she found herself even more nervous. And this was just the wedding ceremony. How was she even going to fare on her way to the Honor Rite?

She stopped just before the steps, allowing Bombrush and Soundwave to approach her. As rehearsed, they both kneeled in front of her before Bombrush took her right hand and Soundwave her left. They kissed the back of her hands and murmured a small chant against her skin, giving her their blessings and acknowledgement as their queen. 

Which now just left…

They kept themselves kneeled at they let her go, allowing her to walk up the steps to stand next to Megatron, who had been watching her to entire time. She couldn’t read his expression, which made her feel a little self-conscious. But she kept herself from blushing and avoiding his gaze as she stood next to him, the music slowly fading to an end.

Shockwave, who was standing before them, cleared his throat and began to speak.  Eclipse knew what he was saying even though she wasn't listening.  He had written a draft of the speech to them both for approval, so she knew what it consisted of.  A sacred union, once in a kingdom's life, ties bonding, the greater good for things to come, and many other things.

Eclipse was too drawn into her own thoughts to pay attention, though she tried her best to at least look like she was.  This was it. Once his speech was over, she and Megatron would say their vows to each other. The ceremony would conclude and they would be married. She was would his wife and he would be her husband. And then... Then she would lose her virginity to him. In front of others.

She glanced up at the Ogre King, a bit surprised to see that his eyes were locked on her. Did he know she wasn't paying attention? Was he looking at her to implore her to listen? But he didn't look angry... His eyes were showing concern rather than annoyance. Was he worried about her? Primus, she wished she were better at reading facial expressions, Megatron's especially. They were about to be joined in union, after all...

“Your Majesties.”

Megatron suddenly took Eclipse’s hands, making her blink and look up at him. Oh right… Right, their vows. Primus, how long had she spaced out and had been lost herself in her thoughts? But she straightened up when Megatron’s large hands gave her tiny one a reassuring squeeze.

The vows here were much different than the ones for elf weddings. For elves, the priest would have the bride and good repeat what he had said to each other and then they would both drink from the same wine cup before the bride and groom put on each other’s rings. Then, once the priest had them kiss, flowers would be thrown at them as congratulations to their wedding. Simple and sweet.

And for royal elf weddings, it was basically the same, except after the flowers had been thrown in their honor, they would both be crowned with flower crowns made by the priest.  

An ogre wedding though… Nothing like that at all. There were no rings. They had to create their own vows. And for a royal wedding, the bride would be given a necklace, marking her as both queen and the wife of the king. It sounded a little intimidating, especially when she had learned they had to make their own vows.

“Present your vows to each other in the eyes of Primus and your people.”

It didn’t help that she had to go first.

Even though she already knew what she was going to say and had rehearsed it to herself many times before now, she found herself nervous and unsure. Shockwave and Bombrush had both checked them over, telling her that what she had written as fine. And Bombrush had added that they were rather sweet as well, so it wasn’t as if she had written anything strange or offensive in ogre culture.

But with everyone looking at her, including Megatron, she just felt nervous. Which was ridiculous – she was the Elf Queen! She had more dignity and composure than this. She had given plenty of speeches in her life… So why couldn’t she just saw her wedding vows without feeling so nervous?

It took a few moments, but she allowed herself to calm down when she felt Megatron’s hands give hers a reassuring squeeze. Right, she could do this… Just a few words. She knew what to say.

“As we join in union, I must confess this means more to me than simply a rare partnership between ogre and elf.”

Eclipse found herself growing embarrassed. This was the first time she had ever read this out loud and she had never showed Megatron was she was going to say. And she didn’t know what he was going to think of them either; she could only hope that he didn’t hate her silly vow.

“Our friendship began when you held out your hand to me in a time of mourning,” she continued, feeling her cheeks redden a bit. “You became my comfort when I felt I had no one. And through the years, you have been more than simply an ally. You have been my friend, my trusted companion. And now, with this… I will become your wife. And as you have remained loving and faithful to me in our friendship, I will remain the same in our life together as husband and wife. I can only wish that I will be able to give you all that you have given me. This is… my sacred vow to you.”

She kept her eyes locked on Megatron, seeing for any sort of facial change. But his expression remained neutral, which made her nervous. Had it been bad? Had it not meant anything to him? She had wanted to put her feelings into her vow… Was it no good? Was it supposed to be more formal? But Shockwave said there weren’t any rules to what could and couldn’t be written for a vow!

If she had blinked, she would have missed it. The corners of his mouth twitched up as his eyes seemed to brighten up a bit. Almost with love… The quick look made her bit her lip and avert his gaze, feeling her cheeks turn redder. She hoped that meant he liked it.

“And the groom?” Shockwave said, turning his head to Megatron.

The Ogre King looked down at his beautiful bride, who just stared back at him nervously. There was a lot he wanted to say, but much of it he didn’t want to say in front of others. What good was an honest vow when you had to declare it in front of others? Eclipse needed to be his only witness when he swore himself to her. Not his people, not his court, not his friends, not even Primus – just her, the woman he would cherish until the day he left this earth.

But tradition was tradition and he would say his vows, just as she gave courageously gave hers.

“Eclipse.”

She didn’t expect him to say her name without a title; glancing around, it seemed no one else did either. Except maybe Bombrush, who was doing his best to hide his grin.

“You have not known me long. Most of our relationship has been through words on paper. But you know possibly better than anyone else that I am not a man of mere words. I am a man of action.”

She had to agree to that. Megatron did not woo people. He didn’t give pretty words. He was honest and direct. And if he said something, he meant it. If he said he was going to do something, he would do it. He didn’t give empty or meaningless promises. He was not that sort of a man and tended to loathe people like that.

“There is a lot I can say at the current moment,” he continued. “There is much I can promise you in the eyes of Primus and our people, much I can tell you to make you believe that this marriage will change us, will better us. But you know I will not say such pretty things, no matter the setting or even if it’s considered tradition.”

Eclipse had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling, relaxing a bit. Leave it to Megatron to be so blunt, even on their wedding day. But she did love that about him, which was why she was trying not to laugh and simply keep it as a smile.

“But I can promise you this.”

Just as he said that, Lugnut, Megatron’s most trusted and loyal personal guard, came up beside them, kneeling down in front of them and presenting to them a necklace. Eclipse’s eyes widened at it. Oh… Oh, it was the necklace that marked her as Megatron’s wife and queen. She had been imagining a chain necklace with a pendant…

But no. This was a beautifully detailed choker. Dark silver and elegant, decorated with a beautiful purple crystal gem in the center with small purple gems decorating the sides.

The king picked it up and stepped closer to her. She could only move her hair out of the way as he brought his hands close to her neck. Most elves would have been terrified of a giant ogre being so close to her neck, but she knew she had nothing to fear. This was Megatron, her friend and her soon-to-be-husband. He would never hurt her.

“As your husband, I will do everything I can to make you happy,” he said, placing the choker around her delicate neck before pulling his hands away from her. “As my queen and my wife, you are my first priority. I will cherish you. I will put your needs first. This, I will swear to you, my queen, my companion, my friend, my wife. This is my sacred vow to you.”

Eclipse didn’t think she would be so touched, but she was. And she could do little to stop her cheeks from flushing, having to look down to avoid his piercing gaze. Primus, her heart had skipped a beat…

But she didn’t have the time to relish or enjoy the feeling as Shockwave said a few words in Primus’ name before bowing to both of them.

“In the presence of Primus and your people, I pronounce you husband and wife. Your Majesty may now kiss the Queen.”

Eclipse looked up at Megatron, who gently held the sides of her face and his leaned down to gently press his lips on hers. Cheering and clapping erupted around her, but she had closed her eyes to relish in the gentle kiss her husband gave her. Primus… They were really married. She had married the Ogre King, her friend of three years. A man who had promised to cherish her in front of his people and Primus.

A man who was going to take her virginity in front of everyone.

Oh Primus, that was next. Now that they were officially married, the Honor Rite was about to happen. In front of everyone. She could only pray she would be able to keep it together through the entire thing…

Primus and her husband help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse had been escorted to a parlor room shortly after the ceremony. It was a small room, only having a loveseat and a low end table on one end of the room with a white vanity and flowers on the other side of it. And to the right was a door… and behind the door were stairs that led up to another room, which lead out to the balcony, where Megatron would take her virginity in front of everyone… 

The Queen was currently sitting on the loveseat by herself. Her new husband had stayed behind to converse with a few people, but he was supposed to be with her soon. She hoped he would hasten his chats… She didn’t want to be alone right now.

She glanced down at her hands. They were lightly shaking and no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t stop it. And when she looked back out the window that overlooked the courtyard, it made her hands shake even more. She couldn’t help it though. Every time she looked out there, all she could see was the giant crowd, just waiting outside for her and her husband to come out to complete the Honor Rite.

Her people... Elves and Ogres alike were going to see her be taken by her husband. And whenever she looked outside, the crowd just seemed to get bigger and bigger... And it wasn't just her head messing with her. She could see people squeezing through, the back end of the crowd just continuing to extend... It made her stomach hurt.

Could she really do this? Could she really lose her virginity in front of all of these people?

Her hand came up to touch her choker. She was Megatron's wife... Their marriage had been witnessed by Primus himself. So why? Why did she have to lose her virginity in front of so many witnesses? Why did she have to be seen?!

She didn't want to be seen by everyone!  She only wanted Megatron to be there when he took her virginity!  She had preserved it for so long only for everyone to see her give it to her husband... like she was a whore.  Primus, the kingdom would only see her as a whore once her husband took her virginity...

What if... What if she couldn't control herself?  What if she screamed or cried or moaned for everyone to hear her?  What if she presented herself in such a manner that no one would respect her as Queen anymore?  What would her people think?  What would the kingdom-?

Knocking threw her thoughts to a grinding halt.  "Eclipse? I'm coming in."

Nearly jumping out of her seat, the Queen tried to dampen her eyes while trying to figure out what to say.  But her emotions got the best of her as she hiccuped, still trying to wipe away the tears as her husband came in on her looking absolutely horrible.

"Eclipse?" The King rushed to her side, throwing his cloak behind him as he kneeled in front of her, "Eclipse, what happened?  What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing... Nothing, just-" Primus, she couldn't have Megatron worrying about her now! "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Eclipse, you're shaking." 

Okay, maybe it was worse than she thought it was.  "I-It's only some wedding jitters-"

"You're scared."

Yes, she was.  Yes, she was scared, but that was to be expected.  She was giving up her sacred virginity after all and with an audience no less.

"...You can still change your mind."

She paused, only to hiccup as she stared down at her husband on his knees before her.

"You won't be punished.  There will be no consequences if you say no to the Honor Rite.  No one will fault you for it."

Eclipse bit her lip and looked down at her feet. She wanted to take him off on the offer so badly... She didn't want anyone to see her like that. She didn't want anyone to see her and then think her as some sort of whore. She didn't want her people to be ashamed of her. It didn't matter if this was considered "normal" in ogre culture... Her virginity was sacred. That was what she had been taught all her life! That it was sacred and that, when she was married, she and her husband would have all the privacy they needed for him to take her virginity.

That was how it was supposed to be. But that wasn't how it had turned out to be... Unless she spoke up now. Unless she told Megatron that she didn't want to go through with this. She couldn't let the people see her like this...

But she couldn't bring herself to say it. Ogres were rather superstitious when it came to their traditions. And those who broke from tradition were not looked kindly upon... She didn't want Megatron to get into trouble with his people. She didn't want him to lose credibility. He wanted to protect her, but she was his wife - she had to protect him as well.

"N-No... I-I can do this... I can..."

"Eclipse, you don't have to force yourself-"

"I want to be recognized properly as your wife and queen," she said, reaching up grip his shoulders tightly as she buried her face into his chest. "These... These are my people now too... "

Megatron didn't look convinced. He knew that Eclipse wasn't lying about what she had just said, but he knew that she didn't want to do this... And while he probably would get into some sort of trouble for it, if it meant she would be happy, he would forgo the Honor Rite. She was his wife and he would put her needs first. As he said in his vows, she was his first priority.

"I will tell Shockwave to send everyone home." He slowly stood up as Eclipse jerked her head up, eyes wide with shock and horror. "I won't make you unhappy."

"Megatron, please!"

He hadn't even made it halfway to the door before her arms circled around his waist, her arms barely closing around him, causing him to pause in his step.

"Please... please don't-"

"Eclipse-" He wanted to turn around and hold her to him, take her away into the depths of the castle where no one could see her. Where no one would see her and make her feel the way she was feeling at that moment. But he couldn't do it now, not with her so distraught.

He easily broke her grip to turn back to her, kneeling down in front of her so he didn't tower over her. "Eclipse, it's all right. I don't mind doing this-"

"But I do!" she hissed out, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He seemed a bit caught off guard, but he quickly placed his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, as well as keep her steady. "I do mind... Please, Megatron, don't... Don't do this... I-I can do this, I can, just-"

"Eclipse... You're shaking. You were crying before. We both know you don't want to-"

"I _am_ scared," she admitted, holding him tighter. "I'm terrified... I-I was always told... That my virginity was sacred, that I would lose it to my husband in the comfort of our own private bed, where I would be guided the entire time... But that's not going to happen. A-And I'm scared. Th-This is hard for me... I don't want to be thought of as a whore..."

“Then why-?"

"I want to be accepted by your people."

"That-" Be accepted?  What was she thinking?  "Eclipse, they will accept you as my Queen even if you didn't-"

"NO!" She slapped her hand against his shoulder like a child throwing a tantrum, "No, no, you don't understand."

"Eclipse, there is no need for you to do this if you think this will have them accept you. You've been accepted by my people when we first announced our engagement."

"But then my people won't accept you!"

That threw him off.  "What- your people?"

"Your kingdom could accept me as their Queen, but how will my kingdom accept you as their King if I cannot abide by the traditions you grew up with?"

"That's-!  Eclipse, it's not like we're going through the same thing!  You have to lose your virginity _in front of everyone_.  I am no virgin and I have had sex with an audience before!  It's not the same experience and they shouldn't-!"

"But what are they to think if I cannot accept your customs as my own?  How are they to accept Ogre politics, Ogre customs, how could they accept you as your king if I cannot?"

"Declining one tradition won't upset me or my kingdom.  And it isn't as if every tradition or normality for ogres will be accepted.  The nature of this Honor Rite goes against your culture and beliefs, so declining it-"

"Would only give my people more reason to reject it! Our cultures are so different... I-If my people can accept your culture, then yours will be more open to my culture... We married each other to unite our kingdoms... A-And to unite, we have to understand each other. We have to understand our customs and our beliefs..."

"But understanding can also mean rejecting something." Megatron reached up to hold her face in his hands, "Understanding can also mean seeing something as not right or not needed and saying no.  Ogres have had this tradition for years and we saw no need to be away with it because of our open culture.  But for elves... they would think differently, see it as unnecessary or stressful on the bride's part.  Joining kingdoms together sometimes means bringing about change."

Eclipse swallowed.  Megatron had a good point; the Honor Rite didn't really establish anything other than marking her as his and proving without a doubt that the marriage has been consummated.  There was nothing wrong with her being uncomfortable and not wanting to do so, having come from a culture where such things were private and not to be viewed by others.

And yet...

She bit her lip and looked down. "Please... I-I can do this... just please..."

"Eclipse-"

"I-I... I want to accept your customs too."

He blinked. What did she say?

"I... When Shockwave explained to me about your customs and laws... I was terrified," she admitted, a wave of shame coming over her. Primus, she couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye. "I... I thought it was... indecent. A-And obscene... And I didn't think I could accept it at first."

"Eclipse-"

"B-But I understand now that... That it was wrong of me to think such things. Your culture isn't bad. It's just... very different. A-And I'm now the queen of both the elves and the ogres... A-And I want to accept your culture as you have been accepting and understanding of mine. I-I want to do this, Megatron... I-I'm just... scared."

She hung her head, not wanting to see the look on his face. Primus, she felt like such a child... But she wanted to do this. Not just for her people, not just for her husband... But for herself. She had been so horrified of the ogre culture at first that she had even thought about completely cutting off the engagement. She couldn't understand it and found it to be... wrong. Had it not been for her advisor, she would have rejected any marriage proposals or attempts at creating a union.

She had been wrong though. Mirage had explained it to her better, in a way that she could understand. Elves were private about sex. Ogres were not. And there was no shame in it either, so long as all parties involved in the act were in mutual agreement about whatever they were doing.

Even though it was nerve-wracking, even though she didn't want her people to think she was a whore... She wanted to accept her husband's culture and the royal wedding traditions that came with it. It would be hard, yes, but she wanted to do this. For everyone, including herself.

Her head was titled back up again, making her gaze up at Megatron's solemn expression.

"Are you certain?"

"Wh-What?"

"Are you certain that this is what you want?" he said, keeping their eyes locked. "Are you certain you want to continue with the Honor Rite?"

She nodded.

The King finally let out a heavy huff and relented. “Very well…” He wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing her close to his chest. “I’ll attempt to make it go as quickly as possible without hurting you… You won’t have to do anything. I can do all the work.”

She just nodded, pressing into his embrace as he ran his fingers through her hair.

They remained like that for a few minutes, with Megatron holding her tightly as he patted her head. She would be okay. As long as Megatron was there… She would be okay. She would be able to get through it all.  

It would be over before she knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse could hear Megatron give a speech from her spot, but she was hardly paying any attention to it. He had told her to wait behind the corner until he called for her, explaining how he wanted to address the people about this Honor Rite. He said it would hopefully pacify any rage or horror the elves in attendance had and would signal to the ogres to not be as rowdy as they could normally be during this ceremony. 

She glanced down at her hands. They weren’t shaking as bad as they had been before, but she was still trembling a bit. Primus, she was so nervous and scared… She knew it was going to hurt, but how much? Megatron said he would go quickly… But she was a virgin. She had never been touched before. She had never even touched herself.

What sort of noises would she make? How loud would they be? Her people were watching her… But Megatron assured her that she would not be looked at as a whore, that everyone would see her as their proper queen. Even if she displayed her naked form in front of all of them…

A shadow suddenly came over her, causing her to perk up. Megatron was looking down at her with his hand stretched out to her. She swallowed and glanced down at it, suddenly doubting her resolve. This was her last chance. She could back out now. She didn’t have to do this… She wouldn’t have to be displayed like that in front of everyone to see.

“Eclipse?”

But the voice brought her back. Megatron would be with her… She would be fine.

She gently placed her tiny hand in his, allowing him to bring her to the open balcony. She nearly fainted at the sight of the enormous crowd down below, feeling her knees knock together for a split second. It was only because Megatron was holding her steady that she didn’t just fall down. And it took his hand on her back to keep her from running away as she stared out at the crowd.

Her hands gripped her dress tightly as she saw elves and ogres stare up at them, waiting for the Honor Rite to begin. She swallowed as she realized she had lost her last chance. There was no turning back now.

Hands were suddenly on her shoulders, which made her tense up and look behind her. Megatron was kneeling down behind her and she didn’t have time to ask what to do when he suddenly pressed his lips to hers. His hand went up to hold her head in place, keeping her from moving away even as she squirmed.

“Open your mouth,” he murmured softly.

She did as told, shyly parting her lips. She wasn’t sure why he had asked her though… But her question was answered quickly when he his tongue pushed into her mouth.  

“Mmmm?!”

Eclipse’s hands jumped up, grabbing at the wrist by her head and his other hand that had moved over to her stomach. She could feel his fingers play with the fabric there, his fingertips running up against her breasts. Oh Primus… Primus, this was actually happening. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see everyone watching them intently, watching her squirm and whimper against her husband…

And this kiss… Was it really a kiss? His tongue inside of her mouth, wrestling around with hers and wiggling inside… It made her body heat up, especially her lower half. It was weird, but it felt… good. At least she thought it did.

Then she felt the hand at her stomach travel down to her dress’s skirt. He gently pushed the fabric out of the way, reaching into one of the slits of her skirt. She tensed up as his hand brushed against her thigh, twitching and whimpering into the kiss as he continued to move it up her bare skin.

“Mmmm…! Mmm!”

His hand released her head, allowing her to turn her head and break the kiss to stare down at where his hand was. She panted hard and whimpered, shivering when she felt his other hand travel to the top of her dress. Her skin tingled and heated up to the touches, causing her cheeks to redden. Primus, what was happening? What were all these strange and new sensations? And everyone was watching her react to this…

Megatron’s hand suddenly yanked down the top of her dress. Eclipse gasped and nearly jumped away from him, but he kept her against his chest. Her breasts were exposed as his lips went to the back of her neck, suckling at the sweet skin. The poor elf queen could only blush brightly, gazing down at the crow beneath her. They were all just staring at her, locked on her body… Her exposed and open body, waiting for her husband to take her. 

“AH!”

Eclipse couldn’t stop a loud cry from escaping past her lips when her bare breasts were suddenly groped with his one large hand while the other had reached under her dress to start rubbing at her underwrappings. But she immediately when bright red when she heard a collective murmur travel through the audience. Oh Primus, they could hear her…

“Don’t pay attention to them,” Megatron murmured in her ear. “Just focus on my hands… Just close your eyes and it’ll be over soon.”

Easier said than done. All Eclipse could try to do was keep her voice in as her body squirmed against these foreign touches. But she couldn’t close her eyes. Not when she saw so many people looking back at her. She was grateful she couldn’t see any of their expressions, but she could only imagine what the elves were thinking… She could only pray they would still see her as their queen. That they wouldn’t think of her as some lowly whore for allowing her husband to take her like this.

Eclipse whimpered when her right nipple was pinched and pulled at, Megatron’s hand at her pussy still rubbing against her underwrappings. Her legs shook as her groin grew warm, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to calm down the rapidly growing heat.

“W-Wait…!”

But Megatron just pulled her into a kiss, effectively silencing her just as he ripped off her underwrappings. She jumped and screamed into his mouth, her hands reaching up to grip his wrists tightly. Eclipse couldn’t be sure if she was trying to get him to stop or if she was trying to ground herself. But all she could do was hold on as those large fingers moved to rub at her labia, his other hand playing with her erect nipples.

This felt… weird. Her body was getting hotter and hotter and she felt her insides constrict and shake. What was happening to her? Was this ogre magic? Or… just how sex was supposed to feel? She wished she were more prepared for this. She should have asked Soundwave more about how this all worked!

Then, a single finger pushed inside her pussy.

“AAHHH!”

She couldn’t stop herself from letting out a loud cry. Loud enough for it to actually echo to the people below, who started to murmur in anticipation. Humiliation came over her as she squirmed her hips, panting hard as that finger wiggled around inside of her. It felt so weird… No one had ever touched her like this before. It was making her insides shake and tremble and she felt wet.

Was that normal? Was it okay for her to get like this? She wished she knew more about this… Did the ogres think she was being improper? What about the elves? Damn it, she should have asked Soundwave more about this! Now she was just standing there, gripping her new husband’s wrists tightly as she tried to keep her moans in as she felt herself get even more wet than before.

“It’s all right, Eclipse,” he murmured, moving to insert another finger inside of her tight virgin pussy. “You’re doing fine… It’ll be over soon.”

“Ah…! AH!”

It slipped into her pussy alongside the other one. The poor queen shivered and whimpered, holding onto him tightly as the tingling sensations ran through her. This was so weird… And those large fingers inside of her were only making her wet. Her legs squirmed, her thighs rubbing up against his hands. She never felt like this before. And there was a tight heat growing inside of her… Primus, it wouldn’t stop!

And the way his fingers moved around and curled inside of her… Caressing her insides. Rubbing them up against her wall, pushing and tickling where he could reach. She could feel her thighs grow wet, fluids trickling down from her pussy. And she could see out of the corner of her eyes the people watching. Enthralled and entranced by the entire… shameful display.

Her legs felt heavy as more and more pleasure washed over her. Megatron was still groping her breasts while his lips suckled at her neck, all while his two thick fingers twisted around inside of her. And she could feel his thumb rubbing against her clit, drawing whimpers and soft cries from her throat.

Megatron was surprised. She was much more sensitive than he had anticipated. Receptive too. Though his ogre magic mixed in with her elf magic did help loosen her up, it seemed that he would be able to fit inside… Though he would have to be as gentle and slow as he could be. She would definitely feel a stretch from this. He just hoped she was mentally prepared for it.

“I’m adding another,” he warned, pushing another finger against her entrance.

Poor Eclipse whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly as the digit slowly snaked its way inside. It was a tight fit, snug and stretching her to what felt like her limits. Squirming, she titled her head back and moaned hard as it pressed inside. Juices squirted out of her pussy, trickling down Megatron’s hand and wrist.

“M-Me-Mega-!”

“You’re soaked,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. “For a virgin, you certainly have a slutty little pussy, don’t you?”

Eclipse shivered. Since when did Megatron ever talk like this to her? Yes, he could be dark and crude, but he had never said anything like this to her before. It was… a bit frightening. And for whatever reason, it made her pussy clench. Was she… enjoying this? The dirty talk? Being touched so vulgarly and intimately? Being watched by all of their people?

“AH!”

He pressed his thumb hard against her clit just as his fingers curled up inside of her. Her toes curled as she arched her back, her hands grabbing at his arms. A chorus of shocked and pleasured cries escaped past her lips, unable to handle the onslaught of pleasure coursing through her. And she could feel something building, her lowers getting tighter and tighter as her insides spasmed around the fingers rubbing against her.

“So-Something’s g-going to-! W-Wai-Wait-!”

He silenced her with a kiss, causing his poor wife to scream as her nails dug into his skin. She must have been close to cumming. He was a little surprised how quick her body was to give in to pleasure, but he reasoned it to be that she was just overly sensitive to these new sensations. Besides, it was better if she came quickly. Then he could carry out the main event and end this whole thing faster for her.

Eclipse’s toes curled as she felt his fingers go at her harder, more and more pleasure building as something was set to explode inside of her. She broke the kiss to moan hard, unintentionally grinding her hips down and making the tightness increase. She wanted to ask what was going on, but all she could do was moan louder and louder, the echoes of her cries spreading out to the crowd below.

“AH! AH! AAHHH!”

Eclipse threw back her head and screamed, fluids gushing out of her virgin pussy. Megatron wanted to fuck her hard through her orgasm, but decided against it. It was better if he just gently rubbed and curled up his fingers inside of her. This was probably the first orgasm she had ever had before and it was bad enough she was losing her composure in front of all of these people. As sadistic as he could be, he knew he had to be somewhat merciful so she wouldn’t feel completely humiliated.

His poor queen could only hold onto his arms, unable to do anything else as her entire body convulsed and shivered around the thick fingers moving inside her. Primus, what was happening?! All she could feel was pleasure running all throughout her body as everything went stiff and… something wet came out of her. She had thought in horror for a moment that she had just urinated herself. What else could be coming out of her?

The feelings eventually died down, causing her to slump against her husband and pant hard. He slowly pulled out his fingers and held her to him, rubbing her thighs in an attempt to calm her down. He even removed his hand from her breast so she could collect her bearings. While he thought about just putting it in now, he knew she needed to be conscious for this. He needed to guide her through it, just as he promised.

“M-Megatron…!”

He gently shushed her, rubbing her stomach. “Breathe, just breathe…”

“Wh-What j-just ha-happened-?”

“You had an orgasm,” he murmured softly. Right, of course. She was a virgin and a very pure one at that. She would have no idea what happened… Perhaps he should have explained a few things before he had gone through with this. “It happens when you feel uncontrollably good… It’s a natural reaction.”

“B-But-!”

He kissed the top of her head, removing one of his hands from her to move down to his pants. He knew it was probably better to pull out his cock while she was still in a daze… He wanted to just get this over with. Finish it up quickly and whisk her away into the privacy of their honeymoon suite. Give her a chance to recover from the entire ordeal.

“You’re fine…” he assured her. “We’re almost done.”

Eclipse would have asked when he meant, but then Megatron’s hands pulled up her dress to expose more of her lower half. Her face burned bright red before a gasp escaped her lips. He lifted her up, keeping her legs spread open as she was suspended above the ground, her back to his chest.

“W-Wait-!”

Then she felt it. She looked down, only for her eyes to widen in horror at the… monstrous thing rubbing against her pussy lips. That… There was no way that would fit! Even with their magic, there was just no way-!

“It’s going to be all right,” he murmured softly, feeling her tremble in his hands. “You just need to relax. I don’t want to hurt you, Eclipse.”

Eclipse felt tears starting to develop in the corners of her eyes. Primus… Primus, there was no way she could do this. He was too big. It would hurt, she would cry and bleed and hate it… But she couldn’t voice it. Not with all of their subjects watching her. This was something that had to be done…

“It’s all right.” His lips pressed against her cheek, his fingers tightened up against her thighs in an assuring gesture. “It will hurt at first, but I swear – it will feel better. You just need to relax, breathe in and out… I’ll wait until you get used to it. And then I’ll finish it up and we can go. All right?”

His voice and reassuring words helped some of the tension melt away. Right… His intentions weren’t to hurt or humiliate her. It would all be over soon. She just had to get through this… And she could. With Megatron’s guidance and help, she would be able to give her virginity to him in front of everyone. And even if it did hurt, he wasn’t going to rush her. She would be all right… 

Megatron let out a silent breath of relief when he felt her calm down. Good; he had been worried she would have a panic attack. While he would have understood why, now was not the time. Especially not with the elven people below, both watching and judging his every movement. If she went into hysterics, it could have potentially given her general a reason to revolt… And like hell he would allow his new wife to be taken from him because of a grave misunderstanding.

“I’m putting it in.”

Eclipse took a deep breath, curling her toes in her slippers as she felt the head of his monstrous cock poke at her wet pussy lips. It was hot and hard and she could feel her insides shudder in anticipation-!

Slowly, it pushed its way inside. She gasped, eyes going wide as it poked and prodded and pushed. It was huge. Much bigger than his fingers had been, even when all three were inside of her. It didn’t even matter that they were both using their magic to help strengthen her. She could feel the stretch.

And it hurt way more than she had anticipated.

Eclipse bit down hard on her lower lip, doing everything she could to keep herself from crying out in pain. She couldn’t have her people worry. She couldn’t let them know that this hurt and it was painful and she wasn’t sure if she could do this anymore… It was like she was being split in two. She dared not look down, afraid to see what this huge thing piercing her actually looked like.

“Don’t tense up,” he growled in her ear, doing everything he could to not just shove it in. “It’ll only hurt more. You need to relax.”

Tears pooled up in the corner of her eyes as she shut them tightly. Relax? How could she relax in a situation like this?! Everyone was seeing her lose her virginity! And she couldn’t cry out, not wanting her people to be alarmed, not wanting them to think this hurt more than they understood…

“Breathe, Eclipse, just breathe…”

His cock slid deeper inside, making a small muffled groan escape her throat. How could she relax? Her virginity was being taken by this huge penis in front of all of her subjects! She couldn't block this out. Primus, she never should have agreed to this. She should have backed out during the hundreds of chances he gave her. This was too much, she couldn't, she just couldn't...

Her thoughts raced wildly as the pain seared up through her body to her mind.  Primus, what was she going to do?  She wanted to stop.  She wanted to pull herself off her new husband and run to her room and shut herself away.  She couldn't do this.  There was no possible way this would result in anything other than failure.

Eclipse didn't want to think of the consequences.  Didn't want to think of her kingdom and his going back to war with each other.  Of her people being killed and enslaved.  All because she couldn't let herself be fucked like a whore in front of her people.

"...Eclipse... please."

Her husband's shaky voice broke through her thoughts as her eyes opened.  Ignoring the salty water crawling down her cheek, she looked back to see her husband shaking. And she finally noticed that the hands on her thighs were twitching, trying not to squeeze too tightly. His breathing was heavy and he looked like he was in pain too…

And he was, though not as much as her. Still, this was hard for him. Being gentle and holding back had never been a strong point of his. Hence he didn’t really sleep with virgins. It was better to find a whore or experienced partner who could handle his sadistic needs.

But he couldn’t go to someone else nor could her just fuck her like some common whore. Eclipse was his wife. His virgin wife who had never even touched herself, let alone have sex with another man. He was doing his best to be gentle, but their mixed magic could only do so much and he was so much bigger than her…

“Breathe, Eclipse…” he groaned out softly, trying to keep himself under control. “Just breathe…”

Eclipse bit her lip and closed her eyes again. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax. She had to. It wasn’t just her… Megatron looked like he was in pain too, though she wasn’t sure why. But she knew he was trying, all for her, all to make this go faster without hurting her too much. As she continued to take deep breathes, she felt her muscles loosening up as the tension slowly left her body.

Her insides still felt tight and the painful stretch was still there. But it wasn’t as bad as it had been, allowing the ogre to push deeper into her virgin pussy. The queen titled back her head and whined, her hands reach back to grip his arms tightly. Megatron grimaced when her nails dug into his skin, but it was nothing compared to her. He knew this was hurting her… Primus, he hoped he could finish up soon.

So he gave a final thrust, effectively filling her up and taking her virginity.

“AAAAAAAHHHHH!”

Megatron flinched back at the scream she gave, his hands gripping her thighs tightly as her nails broke through his skin to draw blood. He felt something trickle down his dick, a small wave of guilt swelling in his chest. He had hoped their combined magic would be enough, but that just been wishful thinking. Of course she would bleed… Fuck, she hoped she would all right after this. That she would understand it wouldn’t always hurt like this…

Eclipse panted hard, eyes wide in pain as she squirmed around the dick inside of her. Primus, it hurt! His cock burned her, it felt like something had been split open, it was hot and hard and she just wanted it to end… But she couldn’t. Not yet. They had already come this far, she was almost done…

She titled her head to look back at the crowd. Her scream had caused uneasy murmuring to come over them, some of the elves looking at each other in fright. Eclipse swallowed, whimpering a bit as she tried to adjust to a more comfortable position. She couldn’t let them think something was wrong. She couldn’t let the people believe that Megatron was making her do this, that this was her choice, that this wasn’t a bad thing…

“Eclipse…”

The queen titled back her head to look at her husband, who still had his face pressed into her shoulder.

“Are you all right?” 

She knew what he was really asking. Taking slow and deep breaths, she forced her body to unwind and let the tension out. She couldn’t tighten up. It would only make things worse and longer… And the sooner this ended, the better.

“Y-You can move…” she whimpered out. “Pl-Please.”

Megatron grunted. Slowly, he moved his hips back, drawing out half way before sliding in again. Eclipse whimpered, her hands clenching his arms. It felt… weird. Not bad, but… she wouldn’t call it good either. There was a tight sting and it made her insides tremble and hot. Primus, just what was happening to her?

As his poor wife tried her best to figure out what was happening to her body, Megatron was doing everything in his power to stay slow and gentle. She was a virgin and even with their combined magic, he could hurt her if he wasn’t careful. The last thing he wanted was for his own wife to be terrified of ever having sex with him again…

But it was hard. He was not a gentle lover. He fucked hard and fast and made his partners beg for it beneath him. But all of his partners had been experienced. He didn’t sleep with virgins for this very reason: inexperienced women like Eclipse wouldn’t be able to handle his sadistic lust. He wanted to fuck and fuck hard, making his partners cry and beg beneath him until they couldn’t take it anymore.

But he couldn’t do that now. Eclipse was trying her best with losing her virginity in front of all these people, so he had to do the same with being gentle. And he definitely had the easier task in keeping himself together.

Eclipse let go of his arms to clamp her hands over her mouth. His huge cock slowly moved in and out of her tiny pussy, drawing soft whimpers from her as she tried to keep herself quiet. It hurt, but the pain was starting to numb because of their combined magic. It felt so strange… This huge thing rubbing along her insides, spreading her open for all to see with blood and her fluids leaking out around his cock.

Her gaze fell to the people below. And they were all locked on her and her husband, having sex right here on this balcony. And even if she couldn’t make out their faces clearly, their eyes were on her. And as her husband started to pick up a steady rhythm, all she could do count in her head how long this would take.

Still, as he started to move… She felt hot. And there was a tightness in her lower half that made her pussy tingle and produce even more fluids. Her breathing got heavy as small moans slipped from her lips. Megatron wasn’t doing anything to help either. Each thrust made her entire body spasm and he was breathing hard in her ear, growling and whispering soft words of encouragement every so often.

That she was doing well. That her body was responding nicely. That it would only be a little longer, he was going to come soon. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Primus, she wished she had talked to Soundwave more about sex prior to this. She was a mother of four; she would have known how long this generally lasted.

Eclipse cried out when his pacing got a little faster. Her hands dropped back to hold onto his arms when his face buried into the back of her neck. His breathing had gotten heavier and she could hear him snarling, almost like some sort of savage. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she was too busy moaning louder than before, his cock pressing deep inside of her with each thrust.

“I’m cumming…!” he hissed out. “Fuck, Eclipse… Eclipse-!”

She had no idea what that meant, so she just continued to moan and hold onto him. He had to be almost done though, right? She wasn’t sure how much more she could take of this-!

Eclipse gasped when his cock slammed up against her cervix, freezing up when something hot poured into her. She arched her back and screamed in shock, her entire body seizing up as she tried to figure out what was happening. He… released something inside of her. It burned, almost as if he were branding her. And it just kept coming…

It was too much for her to handle. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, slumping in his arms and as her conscious seemed to fade away. The last thing she heard was a roar of thunderous applause and a wave of relief came over it. Finally, she thought as everything started to darken. This whole thing was finally over. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipse woke up in a large bath, her two handmaidens gently washing her body and keeping her lounging back against the tub. She wasn’t sure exactly where they were, but she turned her head to look out the small, high window; it was already night. Primus, how long had she been unconscious? It couldn’t have been that long, right?

Daybreak was the first to notice her awake, pausing for a moment to look at her. “You Majesty?”

Sally stopped too, turning her head just as Eclipse looked back at them both.

“Sally… Daybreak…”

She looked between the two of them, studying their faces. She knew they had seen her. Probably not even a couple of hours ago, they saw her husband take her virginity in front of everyone. But they didn’t look at her with disgust or anything of the sort… Even if they were faking, it relaxed her nerves a bit.

“How long have I been-?”

“You fainted shortly before the ceremony ended, Your Majesty,” Sally said, almost matter-of-factly as she went back to washing her legs. “It’s only been an hour and a half.”

Daybreak blushed lightly remembering the whole thing, but simply nodded in agreeance before going back to washing the shampoo out of her hair.

Oh… So it wasn’t as long as she had feared. And that would explain why her lower half felt sore and her body overall felt stiff. But she was surprised to find that her womanhood didn’t feel dirty or sticky. She glanced up to Sally, who hummed to herself as she continued to clean her off. Primus, she must have been the one to…

Her hands subconsciously came down to rub her thighs. What had even happened? It had been so… hot. And intense. Something had flooded her insides and filled her up. She wasn’t even sure what that had been before she blacked out. Primus, she hoped her fainting hadn’t caused any problems.

“Where is His Majesty?” she asked.

“He’s speaking with General Bombrush and Lord Shockwave,” Daybreak answered, finishing washing out the rest of the soap in her hair. “He will return soon though. We should get you dressed, Your Highness.”

Eclipse didn’t argue with that. As they started to drain the water, her handmaidens helped her stand and walk to the vanity. Unsurprisingly, her hips felt heavy. But it could have been much worse… Thank Primus both she and Megatron had magical talents.

It didn’t take long for her to dress. Sally helped her into a simple lavender nightgown while Daybreak helped her with her hair, wiping away the rest of her makeup from the wedding. And while she was dressed, she knew she had to mentally prepare herself for the next part of this whole thing: the wedding night. Or in the case of ogres, wedding week.

Mirage had explained to her a week ago. When the Ogre King married, he and his new wife would spend a week together in the royal suite and would be left undisturbed the entire time. The only time anyone would ever come in was when the king summoned a servant for whatever reasons. Because ogres were much more sexual creatures, the wedding week was a time for the king and queen to have all the sex they wanted before they had official business to attend to.

At least the sex during this entire time would be private and she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone watching them. Knowing that made it a little easier, but still… To have so much sex just after her first time? Would she be all right? And… would it hurt every time they did it? If so, she wasn’t really sure if she even wanted to have sex with him all the time during this week. She didn’t want to be in pain the whole time.

Once she was cleaned and dressed, Sally and Daybreak escorted her to the suite. It was a spacious room, a large bed on the opposite side of the wall and in between was a lounge area with two loveseats, a large chair and a table. And sitting on one of the loveseats was her husband, who was staring right at her.

She swallowed as he stood up, dismissing her handmaidens. They both bowed deeply to her and her husband, quickly escorting themselves out of the room. And once the door was closed behind them, Eclipse found herself alone with her ogre husband, who was now standing right in front of her with an unreadable expression.

Was she supposed to say something? Was he angry with her passing out when the Honor Rite hadn’t officially ended? Or maybe that was still something else she had to do?

Before she could ask though, his arms came around her and lifted her off the ground. She gasped, but didn’t resist him when all he did was pull her into a bridal hold and carry her over to the chair. Next thing she knew, she was sitting down in his lap and being held against his chest as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

“Mega-?”

“How are you feeling?”

Oh… Oh, he was worried about her. Well, she had fainted on him during the Honor Rite, even if it was at the end.

“I’m fine,” she assured him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “Just… a little tired.”

“Does… anything hurt?”

“Just sore really.”

He huffed. Well, that was to be expected. Still, he was glad that she was all right. When she had suddenly passed out, he had panicked. Not that he could show that to the people, who didn’t seem to realize their queen had passed out. They probably thought she had gone to Cloud Nine for a few moments, giving him time to thank the people and quickly run back inside.

Knock Out had taken a quick look over her and assured him it was probably just her being too overwhelmed. Then he had carried her to the royal suite, leaving her in the hands of her maids while he attended to a few things. After all, he was going to be out of commission for a week with his wife. Which reminded him…

“Mirage explained this to you, correct?”

She nodded, already knowing what he was referring to. “But…”

“Eclipse?”

She bit her lip and looked up at him, slightly afraid of his answer. After all, he was the expert on sex. She knew next to nothing except that his cock went inside of her and that sex somehow lead to children.

“Will… Will it always hurt every time we… do it?”

“No.” He planted a soft kiss to her hair, rubbing her back in an attempt to reassure her. “It will take time for you to get used to it though, so the next few times might be hurt a bit. But they won’t be as painful as the first time.”

Well, she should have expected that. After all, Megatron was… rather big, even for an ogre. And she wasn’t. Still, at least she knew it wouldn’t be as bad next time. But aside from that…

“Um… When I… fainted…”

“Hmmm?”

“… What happened? You said you were cumming… What did that mean? And what did you put in me-?”

“You know you need to have sex to have children, right?”

She nodded, raising an eyebrow.

He huffed. Primus, why didn’t her mother or even her general explain sex to her before they married? Yes, he knew that Soundwave was probably busy, but the woman couldn’t have spent just five minutes going over the basics? Or at least provide her with some sort of book on the matter? He knew elves were reserved people, but this was ridiculous.

“I orgasmed inside of you,” he explained, moving her so that now she was straddling his lap and facing him completely. “Remember when you came?”

She slowly nodded.

“I did the same. And when a man orgasms inside a woman, he releases his sperm into her womb.”

“And… that’s how I would become pregnant.”

“It’s hit or miss,” he said, with a shrug. At least he didn’t have to explain that to her. She must have known what sperm was, even if she somehow didn’t know where it came from. “According to Shockwave, elves and ogres have a lower probability of conceiving. It isn’t impossible, just difficult… So I highly doubt I impregnated you with just that one time.”

She slowly nodded, one of her hands subconsciously rubbing against her lower stomach. So… he released his semen into her. That was what it felt like being cummed in? It was… definitely weird. It didn’t feel bad, but it was something she was doing to have to get used to. And considering what was going to happen this week, she had feeling she would be used to it in no time.

Megatron suddenly tilted up her chin, causing her eyes to widened. But she soon found herself in a deep kiss, his tongue slipping inside her mouth as his arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her flushed against his chest. She moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly as their crotches were rubbing against each other. Primus, they were really going to do this again, weren’t they?

Eclipse broke the kiss first, panting hard and blushing at the dark, lustful smirk her husband was wearing. He reached up to stroke her cheek and whispered, “Looks like I have a lot to teach you, don’t I, Eclipse?”

She could only nod in response. She just hoped that, whatever he had planned for her, she would be able to learn and understand as best as she could.


End file.
